Thank You
by Box Persona
Summary: Um, I don't know how to explain it. I was very depressed when I wrote this O.o; Joey saves someone from suicide. PG13 for language and selfinflicted violence.


Box Personna: Um, feeling depressed right now. So, um, yeah. Here you go. Oh, and remember that I find it really hard to type how Joey talks with his accent, so it's typed normally. Use your imagination to add the accent. Nyah.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Krissy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~=~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you  
  
By Box Personna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~=~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See you tomorrow Krissy!"  
  
The girl twisted around with a huge smile on her face. "Not if I see you first, Wheeler!" She yelled back, waving enthusiastically. She turned back around and continued skipping down the sidewalk, grinning widely at anyone she knew, and, for that matter, anyone she DIDN'T know.  
  
As soon as she was sure no one from school could see her, she slouched and let her bag slip off her shoulder, her smile dropping and the light in her eyes extinguishing. "What a day... What a freaking normal day..." she muttered, taking her key out of her bag and letting herself into her empty house.  
  
Her name was Krissy Malcolm, known around school for being the cheerful, grinning kind of person who makes everyone laugh. She was the one people came to when they were sad, and she cheered them up, and if she couldn't, she was a shoulder to cry on.  
  
But, lately, she hadn't felt like being cheerful. She hadn't felt like having people lean on her for support.  
  
Her life had been going down the drain. Her mom was staying out all night, sometimes only coming home to get a change of clothes.  
  
Not that it stopped her. For all people knew, her life was in the clouds with rainbows all around. She continued being cheerful and continued being a support, even though her dad was leaning on her a lot because of his marriage problems.  
  
"The only good thing in the fucked up hell that they call life right now is Joey." Joey had been one of the first to talk with her; he had welcomed her into his little circle of friends just a few days after she moved to the city from her hometown in Ontario.  
  
She remembered that day as clearly as it had just happened! But, it had really been almost a year ago...  
  
A day totally opposite the day that you could see if you looked out Krissy's window-the only clean window in the house. It had been sunny, bright, the only clouds in the sky fluffy and white.  
  
Within thirty seconds of stepping onto the school property, Joey was waving and walking over. "I want you to meet some of my friends," he had said. She had just laughed, and allowed her self to be tugged over to a small group of people, who were all watching her.  
  
The moment she got there, she waved and smiled her trademark lopsided grin. "Hey all! I'm Krissy Malcolm... We probably share some classes. You'll know if you hear a voice talking the whole class, and I'm saying OTHER then the teacher." There was a small wave of laughter. The three or four new peoples there seemed to unwind. There was something about her that made people comfortable.  
  
She started to drift off, still thinking about that day...  
  
Joey stepped forward slightly. "Krissy, this is Yugi, Tea, and Tristan." They all nodded in greeting, and Tea gave a small wave.  
  
They hung out together pretty much every day after that...  
  
She was jolted awake by the sound of the door slamming. Hiding the package of cigarettes and ashtray, she got up slowly and shuffled downstairs, the smile from her memory gone in an instant.  
  
As she entered the kitchen to get something to eat, she smelled alcohol and saw a note. She grabbed a coke and a huge bag of chips and glanced at the envelope on the table. Putting down the can and bag on the table, she opened the envelope.  
  
Something clattered under the table. "I'll get it in a minute" she said to herself. Unfolding the note, she gagged slightly at the overwhelming smell of alcohol mixed with her mother's... if she could be called that... perfume.  
  
Her eyes moved back and forth down the page.  
  
"No! No! No! This can't be happening! No! No! No! No!" She ripped the note up, tears now flooding down her cheeks. "No! No! No!" She dropped to her knees, crying. "No!"  
  
Something glittered under the table and she grabbed it. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she threw her mother's wedding ring as hard as she could at the wall. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! No!" She read the note again in her mind.  
  
Krissy;  
  
Krissy, as you know, your father and I have been having some difficulties. I've found someone who I am moving in with. Her name is Lisa. I need my space...  
  
-Love always, your mom  
  
"No! I hate you!" The tears were not slowing. "I hate you all! Everyone! I hate my LIFE!" she stood up shakily, still crying. She rummaged through her house, not knowing what she was looking for. "I hate you... I hate you..." she muttered, "You've ruined my life! YOU'VE RUINED YOUR LIFE! YOU HAD IT ALL!" she screamed through her empty house, rushing up the stairs. "YOU HAD A WELL PAYING JOB! YOU HAD A LOVING HUSBAND! A LOVING DAUGHTER! YOU JUST LOST IT ALL! ALL OF IT, YOU HEAR ME!" Not even seeing what she was doing, she held a knife to her wrist. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
She went to press down, to slit her wrist, but she was stopped by something. It took the knife out of her hand. She turned around, and through her tears, she saw a mop of blonde hair. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist, hugging her to him. "Shh... It's okay, Krissy... Calm down..."  
  
Slowly, her cries ceased, the tears stop flowing. "Why are you here?" she sniffled.  
  
"I was walking around the neighborhood, and I felt like I needed to come here. At first, I thought it was to get an English assignment, but now I see not..." He replied, hugging her tighter to his chest.  
  
She leaned against him, her tears totally stopped now. "I guess not... You saved my life Joey." She pulled away slightly. "How can I ever rep-" she was cut off by his lips softly pressing against hers.  
  
"Your being alive is enough reward for me, Krissy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~=~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey-ette *sniffle* Aww!  
  
Box Personna: I'm sorry! I will never write a romance again! I'm so sorry! *walks away, muttering things like "What got into me?" and "What the hell was I THINKING? Was I was thinking at all?"  
  
Yami Box Personna: Um, I guess that leaves me! Please review! Tell us what you think of it! She obviously doesn't like it. Not exactly like her first story, is it? *coughs* 


End file.
